Something Simple
by kinneas
Summary: Some things just come naturally. Snake/Otacon. Introspection. Making out. Not really that romantic.


Standard disclaimer here.

Hey wow, I think I managed to avoid every major description cliché! And in all honesty, I really like this fic. It's just my interpretation of the relationship between my two favourite MGS characters (besides Ocelot). Mmmn. Drop me a line and wish me luck in my upcoming surgery.

Thanks to Erin for beta and title help.

an/'06: Made some changes, got the thing to flow more smoothly. Surgery obviously went well. Enjoy.

**  
Something Simple**

He hadn't relaxed on a night of pizza and beer in a long time. The last time he'd ever really relaxed at all, even, was back in college with his disgusting slob of a roommate. He'd gone straight to Alaska after graduating with a doctorate, where he'd worked tirelessly for two years creating nuclear threats before escaping and working tirelessly against those same nuclear threats.

He was rambling again. Surprise!

But it didn't matter anyway, he felt too good from the short break he and his partner were taking. Of course, that might have been the alcohol talking, but it didn't matter much at the moment either way. Hal's head was already getting fuzzy and clouded, not a sensation he usually enjoyed, but somehow, head lolled onto David's shoulder as they both laughed like idiots at a stupid joke, it didn't matter.

Oh man, he _really _had needed this. Snake, Dave to him alone, had come to him today with the idea as he worked obliviously on the computer, doing a routine follow-up on their newest Philanthropy success. He'd laid a calloused hand on the typing scientist's shoulder, swiping off shaving cream residue the engineer had missed from his cheek. "Hal," Dave said, voice laced with baffled amusement as he rubbed the cream from his fingers. "You really need a break."

So now they sat sprawled on the floor in the living room of their small apartment, an empty pizza box and the second near-empty six-pack scattered nearby. The UN would be so happy, Hal was sure, to know their funding was going towards 17th Street Manhattan pizza and too much cheap Amstel.

It shouldn't have felt like such a big deal, but really, it _was_.

It was night outside, but traffic blared sixteen floors below even in the late hour. All the lights in their apartment were turned off, good forethought since Dave knew they'd both wake up with killer hangovers in the morning. The nearby skyscrapers' lights beamed through their windows, casting an oddly serene, dim glow on the laughing pair.

Dave forced himself to calm a bit, sides aching from convulsions as Hal wiped tears from his eyes. He fumbled around, grabbing a nearby beer bottle, and the dark room grew quieter for a second while Dave gulped down now lukewarm booze. They met eyes for a split second, snickering a moment before bursting into laughter again.

It was amazing, Dave thought, that after everything he'd been through he could still act this freely with someone. Sure, they were both just short of fucking plastered, but there was more to it than that. He though he'd lost his last true friend with the death of Fox, _Frank_, a little over a year ago... but he'd found a confidante in this man beside him. They were so completely different from each other, but in all honesty, at the core they were damn near exactly alike.

The first week after Shadow Moses, things had been awkward. Hal had definitely been different from the terrified scientist Snake had first met, but they were both still recovering from political betrayal and personal heartbreak. They'd opted to stay together the first week, wanting to avoid any immediate attention and follow the public reaction to Shadow Moses before going back into civilization. The first thing Dave had done was shower.

The second thing he'd done, while the then-weedy engineer claimed the bathroom, was take a long nap. Both had looked and felt ten times better the next day.

Hal looked up at Dave and their eyes locked for a second time. They both calmed a bit, sobering as they just stared into each others' faces. Dave leaned forward, eyes shut as their lips suddenly met. It took a minute for Hal to register what was happening, but the simple touch finally clicked and his eyes closed just as Dave pulled hesitatingly away.

They blinked at each other slowly for a minute before Hal shrugged and Dave grinned, and they kissed again. It wasn't exactly surprising, Hal thought as he felt Dave's tongue brush against his lips, but it definitely felt _nothing_ like kissing a woman. For one, his friend had stubble that grazed harshly over his skin. Dave was more to the point as well, he realized when hands slipped around his waist and neck, pulling him closer and pressing their bodies roughly together.

Well he was a man too, dammit. Hal tangled his fingers in Dave's short brown hair as they kissed drunkenly, becoming more urgent with every second. Hal fell to the floor on his back, pulling Dave on top of him as their mouths met again, hot and wet and tasting of bitter beer, their bodies pushed together and the room growing warmer.

"Mrmmn," the engineer mumbled and David pulled away just long enough for Hal to tug off his thin new glasses and toss them aside before descending on him again. Hal had never cared too much about his appearance while he worked in Alaska, but since returning he'd kept up with himself, working out more, keeping his hair under control, and sporting more flattering eyewear. He had more pride and confidence now, he supposed, than he ever had before.

It grew harder and harder to breathe every second as they fought for dominance in the endless kiss and Dave's warm tongue heatedly traced the contours of Hal's mouth. He pulled away for air for a split second and Hal took his chance, shoving at his friend's shoulder and rolling him onto his back, reversing their positions. Dave cracked a grin as he knocked over a few empty stray bottles.

Hal stared down at him intensely, but his moist lips curved up in a smile. "I'm not gay, you know," he breathed, then leaned down and kissed Dave deeply, sliding cold hands under his friend's shirt and skimming over toned, hot skin. He really wasn't, but this felt good; this felt right. Dave must have felt the same, since he wound his agile fingers through Hal's long hair and drew him closer.

They broke the kiss and Hal moved to Dave's throat, trailing his lips hungrily down the masculine neck. He smelled vaguely like soap and cologne, since Hal refused to let him smoke regularly. Dave felt legs straddle his hips and groaned softly, then felt warm breath leave his neck, his friend's mouth hot on his own.

This made sense, Dave thought. It was like an incredibly hot extension of their relationship. From that first week of odd freedom onward, they'd learned to talk with each other, trust each other, and finally depend on each other. It was that dependency, that _need_ as they dangerously took on the world together, that led them here now, making out like a couple of horny teenagers on the floor.

He felt Hal tug at him again and they rolled onto their sides, rough carpet burning Dave's bare skin as his shirt rode up his waist. He broke away, trailing heated kisses down Hal's jaw, throat, and exposed shoulder as his friend squirmed a bit, moaning softly and running hands over David's back.

The room was unbearably hot around them now, and they could both feel themselves grow increasingly drowsy in the heat, the dark, and the alcohol buzz. Dave rested his lips on the crook of the engineer's neck, closing his eyes as the sense of urgent need died down. Maybe, he thought, relaxing comfortably in Hal's arms and listening to his calming breathing, things would have gone farther if they both hadn't been so wasted, but for now it was fine. Everything was fine. He felt more contented now than he had in a long time.

Dave may have suggested the night of bacheloring (eh heh) to Hal for his friend's sake, but he'd really needed the respite for himself, too. Dealing with all the problems of a newly-formed, hotly-contested grassroots activism group had really taken its toll on both of them, and with the new rumours of a military-based Metal Gear beginning to circulate, things weren't going to get any easier.

Dave looked up at his friend, whose eyes were half closed against the dim white light pouring into the dark room in the late night. He slung an arm over Hal's waist and quietly brushed his lips against the nape of his neck before drunken sleep claimed him.

Hal opened his eyes blearily and squinted as blurry, late-morning sunlight flooded the room. His head was killing him, he had a painful crick in his neck, and rough stubble from the warm, sleeping body nestled in his arms grazed his skin uncomfortably.

But it was kind of nice.

-fin


End file.
